A regular slotted container (RSC) is a common construction for forming corrugated cardboard containers. This type of container is typically formed from a blank that includes side and end wall panels connected in series at vertical edges along fold lines, and top and bottom end flaps may extend from opposing upper and lower edges of the side and end panels. The blank is folded about the vertical edges to position an end of the blank defining an edge of a side panel in association with an opposing end of the blank defining an edge of an end panel adjacent to each other at a joint that is typically adhered together by a manufacturer to form a rectangular tube. The blank formed with the manufacturer's joint can be collapsed and provided to an end user where the blank can be reconfigured to a rectangular tube and the flaps folded perpendicular to the side and end panels to complete the container.